di bawah atap halte
by marduk 789
Summary: Di bawah atap halte yang berteriak kencang, mereka menunggu bus terakhir. Hanya berdua./ OS, AU, OOC, crackpair.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

dan fanfik ini milik saya.

All warnings are applied, especially AU, OOC.

* * *

 **Bon Iver – For Emma**

* * *

 **di bawah atap halte**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu hujan sangat deras. Hujan di penghujung musim gugur yang menusuk. Mereka tidak tahu pasti sudah berapa bulan musim gugur yang telah terlewati. Mereka hanya tahu hubungan mereka telah terjalin sejak lama.

Di bawah atap halte yang berteriak kencang, mereka menunggu bus terakhir. Hanya berdua. Sebutlah mereka Hidan dan Hinata yang kini saling melempar senyum untuk hal yang begitu absurd bagi para penghuni mobil di depan sana.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa jaket kebesaran yang kini menyelimuti tubuh Hinata datang dari pria di sebelahnya. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat senyuman itu bertahan selama beberapa menit.

Mereka hanya pasangan biasa, memiliki hubungan yang biasa pula. Tidak ada kemewahan terlihat pada tatapan-tatapan itu, selain rasa sayang dan percaya. Dengan hanya melihat hablur satu sama lain, cukup membuat mereka jatuh pada perasaan yang sama berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Hinata memulai. Hidan mengajarkannya untuk tidak lagi ragu berkata.

"Sedikit," jawab pasangan di sebelahnya yang kini matanya tertuju pada rerintik air. Karena sempat berlari di bawah guyuran, pomade pada rambutnya mencair bersama hujan, membuat rambut peraknya terkulai menutupi dahi.

Hinata menurunkan pandangannya pada kaus hitam tipis yang Hidan kenakan. Jelas sekali ia tidak _sedikit_ kedinginan. Pria itu sedang berusaha menahan rasa menusuk yang datang dengan merapatkan kedua tangannya pada sisi-sisi bangku. Bahkan gadis itu dapat melihat samar pada asap tipis yang keluar dari napasnya.

"Benar?" Hinata lebih memastikan, tidak ingin kekasihnya berbohong demi dirinya.

Hidan memindahkan pandangan pada Hinata, menatapnya lamat-lamat hingga terlihat seulas senyum muncul dari gadis itu. Seulas senyum sederhana yang mampu menjinakkan hati liarnya.

"Kalaupun _tidak_ , kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya."

Hinata melepaskan jaket merah lembayung itu.

Hidan terkesiap melihat tindakan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa mantel setipis itu cukup untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin?

"Aku bilang kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

Hinata masih tersenyum, "Kau belum sembuh benar, Hidan, dan aku juga tidak ingin kau menjemputku." Ia lalu berdiri di hadapan pria itu. "Tapi kau selalu keras kepala." Kemudian menyampirkan jaket itu kembali pada bahu pemiliknya.

"Tapi, Hina—"

"Bus terakhir masih sejam lagi, kau akan kembali sakit kalau menunggu selama itu."

Pandangan mereka bertemu setelah Hinata memaksa tangan pria itu untuk masuk pada lengan jaketnya. Hinata tidak dapat menilai pandangan Hidan, begitu pula Hidan. Kali ini mereka tidak saling mengerti pada tatapan masing-masing.

Saat Hinata akan bergerak ke tempat duduknya semula, tangan Hidan menahannya. "Kau juga bisa sakit jika menunggu selama itu, Bodoh!"

"Aku bisa memeluk tanganmu kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak mau." Hidan memundurkan posisi duduknya. "Duduklah di depanku."

Seketika, Hinata merasa ada sulur hangat yang mengejutkan wajahnya. "A-apa?" Gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu mengerling pada sekitarnya. Akan sangat malu jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan aneh itu.

Seolah mengerti, Hidan menambahkan, "Jam segini selalu sepi, 'kan? Ditambah lagi hujan. Tidak ada orang di sini, kecuali mobil yang lewat."

Hinata menyetujui kalimat Hidan, tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu di depan umum. "Aku mau duduk saja." Jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan, ia telah kembali pada tempatnya sedari tadi.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berdiri, Hinata. Duduklah di depanku." Tanpa persetujuan, Hidan menarik tangannya hingga gadis itu terhuyung pada dekapannya. Pria itu dapat secara jelas menghirup aroma wangi dari rambutnya yang agak lembap.

"Mantelmu tipis, dan aku merasa kau mengasihaniku. Aku tidak suka." Hidan mulai menarik ritsleting jaketnya hati-hati agar tidak tersangkut pada pakaian ataupun rambut Hinata. "Aku tidak malu melakukan ini, tapi kalau kau merasa sebaliknya, aku dapat menyembunyikan wajahmu dalam jaketku."

"Hi-Hidan!" Gadis itu agak berteriak tidak setuju mendengar kalimatnya. Pria itu selalu saja mencari kesempatan agar membuatnya malu.

Hidan terkekeh ringan. Ritsleting itu telah berhenti, menyisakan hanya kepala Hinata.

"Aku malu…," lirih Hinata laksana bisikan.

Tidak tergambar lagi betapa meronanya gadis itu membayangkan keadaan mereka sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menjatuhkan pandangan pada alas kaki mereka yang bertempias hujan.

"Selama ada aku, kau tidak perlu malu."

Hidan mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi sebagian wajah Hinata yang memerah pada jalanan basah. Dengan satu tangannya yang lain, ia menaikkan dagu gadis itu. Hinata kini dapat melihat secara jelas rambut perak yang sedikit terjurai, dan juga senyuman tulus itu yang membuatnya selalu merasa aman.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hidan langsung mengecupnya ringan. Hinata ingin memberontak, tetapi tangannya terkurung dalam jaket merah lembayung milik kekasihnya. Sekarang tidak terkira lagi semerah apa wajahnya di malam yang menusuk itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya lagi selama satu jam ke depan," ucap Hidan setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka. Sebelah matanya mengedip nakal, lalu tawa itu kembali terlepas.

Hinata hanya bisa mendengus sebagai respons. Entah bagaimana ia masih dapat bertahan pada Hidan.

Namun Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar menolak pria itu. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika suatu saat mereka akan terpisah. Hidan memang selalu bersikap semaunya, tetapi Hinata dapat menemukan sisi yang ia sukai di sana. Tersembunyi di antara tatapan-tatapan nakal dan candanya.

Malam itu, mereka ingin detik berubah menjadi jam, dan malam tidak pernah mengenal siang.

Di bawah atap halte yang berteriak kencang, mereka menunggu bus terakhir. Hanya berdua. Sebutlah mereka sepasang kekasih yang kini saling melempar senyum untuk tindakan mereka. Dan tampak begitu absurd bagi para penghuni mobil di depan sana.

— **tamat—**


End file.
